Je te veux
by kiwoui
Summary: C’est l’histoire, de Jane Winsdor. Elle n’a rien d’extraordinaire. Sa vie n‘est pas un conte de fée. Elle est juste égoïste. Et elle a l’habitude d’obtenir ce qu’elle veux, même si c’est contre l’avis de son cher frère.
1. Chapter 1

-Je veux cette robe, Maman

**Nda :** Coucou !

Je vous présente ma nouvelle lubie.

**Chapitre 1**

-Je veux cette robe, Maman !

-Non.

-Mais, je la veux !

-Et bien tu ne l'auras pas, je t'en ai déjà achetais deux rien qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas besoin d'une troisième surtout qu'elle est horrible !

-Mais…

-Je t'ai dit non ! Viens on s'en vas, on rentre, tu as suffisamment d'affaires pour la rentrée.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ! J'ai rien du tout, tu veux que je me trimbale à poils ?

-Allons y, Jane, et surveille ton vocabulaire, tu as l'air d'une poissonnière.

La jeune fille suivis sa mère en grimaçant, mécontente et vexée. Mais bon, elle essayera de revenir avec son frère… Il craquait toujours.

**OoOo**

-Et regarde Papa, cette robe, elle est belle hein ? s'exclama Jane en tournant sur elle-même pour bien montrer à son père comment la robe lui allait bien.

-Bien sur Jane chéri, tu as l'air d'une princesse, répondit son père en la regardant amusé et attendrit.

Jane sourie de contentement. Elle adorée son père, il l'a traité toujours comme une déesse. Comme son grand frère, William d'ailleurs. Les seuls à ne pas succomber à son charme fou, étaient sa mère et son petit frère, John. Une vraie plaie celui là, toujours à l'enquiquiner et à se moquer d'elle.

-Tu as plutôt l'air d'un sac à patate, Janichou.

-La ferme idiot, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-Peut être mais…

-John tais toi.

-C'est pas juste, pourquoi il te respecte toi et pas moi, se lamenta Jane.

Le plus grand des enfants souri, amusé et haussa les épaules.

-Parce que lui, il n'est pas stupide, peut être ? s'exclama John innocemment.

-Rahh il m'énerve ce morveux !

Elle sorti de la pièce, furieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit, un autre hurlement :

-John ! T'es encore rentré dans ma chambre, sale stupide nain.

Dans le salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit blond qui affiché une moue innocente.

-C'est pas vrai, elle fait que mentir !

-John !!

-Jane, arrête de hurler.

-Mais il a encore été fouillé dans ma chambre ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ralla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Arrête de taper ton frère ! Jane j'ai dit d'arrêter ! Tu as quel age ? Et John rend lui ce que tu lui a pris, ordonna le père en gardant le regard sur son journal.

-Tu as entendu ton père, John ? Allez rend lui ce papier.

-Ma lettre ! John, tu as intérêt à me la rendre sinon…

-Sinon quoi, tu ne veux pas que papa et maman soient au courant de David ?

-David ? C'est un garçon ? Demanda sa mère.

-Non c'est un chimpanzé, bien sur que c'est un garçon…

-De 22 ans !! Rajouta John avec triomphe.

-John, tais toi, c'est ma vie privée !

-De … pardon ? Jane c'est quoi ces histoires ? S'exclama son père.

-Ce n'est rien du tout.

-Tu sors avec un garçon de vingt-deux ans ? Son nom de famille ?

- Spencer, David Spencer.

- Oh mais c'est très bien ça, les Spencer sont une très vielle famille noble, approuva sa mère.

-En effet, mère, je le sais et…

-Pardon ? Ma chère Marie, j'ai certainement mal compris, vous approuvez cette relation ?

-Evidemment, Charles ! C'est les Spencer !

-Mais Jane n'a que seize ans, protesta William.

- Bientôt dix-sept.

-Et alors, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi.

-Pas du tout, je l'ai rencontré à la dernière soirée dansante, il a été tellement gentleman ! S'émerveilla Jane.

Dans son dos, John faisait des grimaces de dégoût. Son frère lui donna un coup derrière la tête et regarda avec inquiétude sa sœur en silence.

Sa sœur était toujours comme ça. Une vraie gamine capricieuse mais il l'adoré !

Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec ses beaux cheveux dorés et bouclés, ses yeux bleus et son teint de porcelaine. Mais c'était une vraie enfant gâté. Elle se savait jolie, elle se savait noble et jeune alors elle en profité un max. Toujours habituée à être servis, choyée, ça première année à Poudlard avait été un choque pour elle. Mais elle arrivée toujours à trouver une personne pour lui obéir.

-Bon Jane chérie, va te coucher, il faut que tu ais bonne mine pour demain soir.

-Oui mère, fît-elle en reprenant la lettre des mains de son jeune frère.

-William, arrête donc de regarder ta sœur comme si elle allée à un enterrement et n'oublie pas de boire ta potion avant de t'endormir, rappela sa mère en le couvant du regard.

-Bien sur mère, je vais me coucher, également, bonne nuit.

**oOoO**

-Je vais être en retard, je vais être en retard, trépigna Jane en s'examinant dans le miroir de l'entrée.

-Mais non ma chérie.

-William ! On va être en retard !

-Arrête de hurler Jane.

-Désolée m 'man.

-C'est pas juste, je veux y ailler moi aussi, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ? Grogna John.

-Parce que t'as que douze ans, morveux ! Dans trois ans, se moqua sa sœur, bon Willia…

Mais juste à ce moment là, l'aîné descendit tranquillement l'escalier.

-Surtout prend ton temps.

-T'inquiète Jane, on ne vas quand même pas s'y pointer à l'avance.

-Mais il est moins cinq !

-Et j'ai eu mon permis de transplanage, le mois dernier.

-Oui je sais, mais…

-Mais rien, Jane, soupira William, allé viens.

Dans un pop, ils transplanèrent.

-Ce n'est quand même pas juste.

**OoOo**

Ca faisait une heure qu'ils étaient à cette soirée. Jane avaient déjà dansé trois rocks, un avec son frère, et deux avec David. Elle était sous le charme.

-Hey Jane ? C'est toi ? Comment va tu, s'exclama un grand brun, très élégant.

-Heu, Sirius Black ? Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi, alors tu as fait des ravages ce soir ?

-Evidemment ! Comme toi je suppose.

-Bof, moi une danse par ci par là, mais rien de sérieux, je ne viens pas ici dans un but précis.

-Oh ! Tu es bien le seul, je crois.

-Oui je crois moi aussi, tu danses ? Proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur tendit qu'il l'entraîné vers la piste de danse.

-Quel honneur, Sirius Black m'invite à danser ! Rigola-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt à moi que l'honneur est fait, Jane Windsor danse avec moi.

-J'espère que t'en profite dans ce cas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jolie.

Quand la danse fut fini, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, comme le dicté la coutume.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste, en rigolant.

-Alors tu racontes quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est bientôt la fin des vacances…

-M'en parle pas, mais fait attention ! L'année prochaine t'es majeures, les bals seront finis pour toi, tu as trouvé ton fiancée ?

-M'en parle pas, mais je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un, sourie-t-elle.

-Et c'est qu…

-Jane je te cherchais.

-Oh David !

-Spencer, approuva Sirius, le sourire malicieux.

-Black, salua David, je peux t'emprunter Jane ?

-Bien sur, à bientôt Jane, alors.

**oOoO.**

-Oh c'était une soirée magnifique, s'extasia Jane en tomba sur son lit, épuisée, pas vrai william ?

-Humff, grogna le concerné déjà endormis sur le lit de sa sœur.

-N'essaye pas de t'échapper, elle était très jolie, la brune avec qui t'as dansé.

-Laquelle ? Amanda ? Marmonna son frère à moitié endormi.

-Ah voilà, je cherchais son prénom, Amanda Ritchards. Alors ? Elle était comment ? Racontes moi tout, je veux tout savoir ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère. Mais il dormait déjà à point fermé.

**OoOo**

-Oh, je déteste ce Spencer !

-Mais que se passe-t-il Jane chérie ?

-Ce qui se passe, c'est que ce mal propre m'a tout bonnement snobé durant toute la soirée !

-Mais pourtant la semaine dernière encore…

-Oh cet hypocrite ! Heureusement je n'ai rien montré et j'ai été invité un assez bon nombre de fois à danser. Je n'imagine même pas sinon ce qui se serait passé ! On en aurait jasé partout le lendemain. Heureusement mon honneur est sauf et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

-Et puis devinez quoi Mère, Guillaume Woodhouse m'a invité à danser trois rocks ! Trois !

Tout le monde en a parlé, j'étais tellement contente.

-Oh c'est merveilleux Jane, mais n'avez vous pas pensée un instant que c'était peut être à cause de cela que David Spencer n'était pas venus vous voir ?

La jeune fille resta un instant sans voix mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Oh non, Mère, il n'était pas venu me voir dès le début, comme avant! Non, Mr a préféré inviter Olivia Maclewis. Et elle en a bien profité ! Tu m'étonne, c'est quand même un Spencer. Mais quel hypocrite.

**OOoO**


	2. Chapter 2

B_onjour,_

_Je sais, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai honte de mon retard en plus je n'ai aucune excuse car il est déjà écrit depuis perpett!!_

_Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non??_

_Merci beaucoup à helene ( non je ne te dirai rien ) et à Samantha Weasley- potter pour leurs review!!_

_Voila la suite:_

**Chapitre 2**

-Oh trop belle, cette robe, Hey Jane essaye celle là, lança Chloé Graham.

-Impossible, je l'ai déjà mise une fois, soupira-t-elle.

-Alors je peux te l'emprunter, demanda Chloé, elle fait super classe !

-T'es quand même un peu plus grande que moi, mais si elle te va, ben va y sers toi.

Son amie l'enfila aussitôt. Elle n'était pas pudique. La robe lui allait très bien.

-Waou, ça va, acquiesce Jane sans regarder.

-Tu n'a même pas regardé, soupira Chloé en se regardant dans la glace.

Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds. A la différence de ceux de Jane, ils étaient raides.

-Mais si, marmonna Jane.

-Ouais et moi j' suis merlin.

-Fous moi la paix, ok ?

Elle cherchait dans sa penderie depuis plusieurs heures comment elle allait s'habiller pour ce soir.

Elle prenait les robes, les regarder un instant puis les jetées par dessus sa tête.

-J'en ai marre, s'énerva Jane, en plus je n'ai même pas envie d'y aller ce soir.

-Tu rigole ça va être drôle, on va bien s'amuser. Allez Jane, tiens regarde celle là, elle est belle et il y a encore l'étiquette dessus.

-Montre moi ça, s'écria Jane en lui arrachant la robe.

Elle l'enfila rapidement.

-Oh, génial, génial, génial, je t'adore Chloé !

-Je sais, je sais je suis la meilleure. Dis tu crois qu'il y aura encore Sirius Black ce soir ?

-Sais pas, déjà la dernière fois, c'était un miracle qu'il soit venu, d'habitude, il ne vient jamais.

-Je sais, mais quel dommage, un gars comme lui ….

-Oh Chloé, tu peux trouver mieux que lui, en plus il a ton age !

- Et alors ? Il est quand même canon !

-Peut être, mais il est trop jeune ! Et puis de toute façon, il ne cherche pas de fiancée…

-Je m'en fiche, ce n'est qu'un détail, j' peux toujours lui faire changer d'avis. Personne ne me résiste.

-Ben t'as intérêt à te magner car c'est bientôt la rentrée ! Et apres, il reste les vacances de noël, paques et c'est fini. Il faut que pour ces grandes vacances on soit fiancée.

-T'imagine, si on ne trouve personne ? s'inquiéta Chloé.

-Dis pas des choses aussi horrible, et puis on est belle et jeune, il y a pleins de gars qui nous tourne autour. Il nous suffit juste de choisir.

-Et apres, c'est le mariage, les gosses et s'est fini, soupira Chloé. Je veux huit enfants, quatre garçons : Edward, Ethan, Charles et Alexandre, et quatre filles : Julia, Helena, Victoria et Maria.

-Hey, c'était moi, Edward et Maria.

-Menteuse.

-Voleuse, attaqua Jane en lui lançant un coussin.

-Hey, c'est celle qui sera enceinte la première qui choisira, alors !

-Alors, tu n'as aucune chance.

-Faut d'abord que tu te trouves ton fiancé, railla Chloé.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, ria Jane, sur d'elle.

**oOoO**

La jeune fille se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de son frère.

-William ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Jane ?

Le jeune garçon arrêta la lecture de son livre.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à son lit et s'installa dans ses bras.

-J voulais un câlin, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il lui frotta le dos distraitement, puis repris la lecture de son livre.

-William ?

-Hum ?

-Tu n'as jamais douté ?

-Hum…

-William ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hum, hum…

Elle lui arracha le livre des mains.

-William !

-Tu m'as parlé ?

-Tu pourrais quand même écouter quand je te parle, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais tu viens toujours me parler de la même chose, des garçons.

-Et alors ? Je suis ton unique sœur, tu devrais t'occuper beaucoup plus de moi !

-Mais je m'occupe énormément de toi et si tu veux mon avis, ce Guillaume, il n'est pas sérieux, n'attends rien de lui.

-J'en était sur, marmonna Jane en reposant sa tête sur son frère, au moins je peux avoir confiance en toi et ton instinct.

-Mouais, mon instinct, ironisa son frère.

Jane le regarda, gênée.

-Allons déprime pas sur ça, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou.

-Tu trouvera quelqu'un de bien, rassura William.

-Evidement, je suis belle et riche mais ….

-Mais ?

-Rien du tout, protesta Jane en cachant son visage, continus de lire.

-C'es toi qui as mon livre.

Elle le lui aplati sur la figure, et parti brusquement.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti William, s'exclama-t-elle en partant.

-Faut savoir, soit j' suis trop protecteur, soit je ne suis qu'un abruti, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il hausa les épaules et reprit son livre.

**oOoO**

-Jane chérie, lève toi.

Un grognement étouffait provint de sous un tas de couverture.

-Jane, ça fait dix minutes que je t'ai appelé, lève toi.

-Jane !

-M'man ! C'est les vacances, laisse moi dormir, s'énerva la jeune fille en s'enfouissant sous ses couettes.

Sa mère rentra dans sa chambre et souleva toutes les couettes.

-Jane, c'est la rentrée !

-Hum….quoi ?

Mais sa mère était déjà repartie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, déboussolée, ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil poilu, acheté dans un bric à brac.

-J' suis en retard, j' suis en retard, hurla-t-elle, Maman tu aurais pu me réveiller !

Elle parti en direction de sa salle de bain.

-Vite, vite !

Elle se lava, retourna dans sa chambre, une serviette autour d'elle. Et chercha désespérément du regard, ce qu'elle pourrait mettre.

Elle avait complément oublié cette satanée rentrée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'habille class.

Une fois prête, elle regarda sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas rangé sa valise. Et sa baguette ne lui servira à rien, elle n'avait que seize ans.

-William ?

Elle hurla plusieurs fois son prénom avant qu'il ne daigne venir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, s'enquit-t-il, tout en mangeant une biscotte.

-Tu sais William, je t'adore, je t'aime, je…

Mais il l'interrompit :

-Tu n'as toujours pas fais ta valise ? S'étonna-t-il, tu es exaspérante, failamaille !

Et tout se rangeant magiquement dans sa valise.

-Oh je t'aime, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui et lui faisant un bisou, tu es génial, je …

-Prépare toi, au lieu de faire l'idiote, rigola-t-il en la repoussant sans ménagement.

-Quoi ? On ne repousse pas Jane windsor !

-Ouais, c'est ça, lança-t-il en partant.

Elle fut vexée par sa réaction, il aurait du être content de lui rendre service. Elle était sa sœur quand même.

Quel idiot !

Et en plus, il ne l'avait pas aidé pour transporter sa valise dans l'entrée. Il ne pensait vraiment à rien. Elle soupira, heureusement à Poudlard, elle retrouvera tous ses esclaves. Et elle pourra eviter John.

Motivée, elle descendît sa valise, mangea une pomme et un yaourt, rien de plus. Et bien oui, elle faisait attention à sa ligne. Si, elle voulait rester mince, il faillait faire des sacrifices.

Elle dit au revoir à ses parents. Ils ne les accompagnés jamais, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Apres les adieux larmoyant, avec ses frères, ils prirent le magicobus.

Arrivée à la gare, ils se séparèrent, ou plutôt John parti loin d'eux avec un regard genre : « je ne connais pas ces deux ploucs » qui ne trompait personnes.

Ils étaient en retard. Le train allé partir dans quelques minutes.


End file.
